Slayers Next: Alternate Version
by Sky Dragon Alufeed
Summary: The Mazoku are starting an attack against the Shinzoku, now Flare Dragon Ceifeed must lead his allies to defeat the first milestone of their adventure. But can they face the power of Hellmaster who's currently stronger than Shabranigdo?


Alufeed: Hey everyone, the next saga of the alternate Slayers series is here, I just found how fun putting a little talking spot at the beginning and end is, so Ceiphied, read the disclaimer!

Ceiphied: Sky Dragon Alufeed does not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline. Otherwise I'd be alive in the canon Slayers world, along with Ragradia, and the whole astral body thing wouldn't be used.

(-|-)

**Slayers Next: Alternate Version, Saga**

Valwin: Gorun Nova which slashes!

Airlord Valwin unleashed the Sword of Light on a group of Demons which cut them apart.

Further up a cliff a Mazoku that looked like a Human with blue hair and wore ice themed armor watched the battle below.

Grau: Yes, we may lose some Mazoku because of this, but we can't let the Shinzoku know we're trying to get them together to be destroyed.

Suddenly Xellos appeared beside him.

Grau: Ah, Xellos, any sightings of those Shinzoku nearby?

Xellos: Luckily it seems that they are getting nearby; I even have the presents nearby for them.

Grau: Uh, remind me why we're giving Ceiphied the God Blood Talismans?

Xellos: Should Ceiphied call upon his own power it should weaken him every time he uses them.

Grau: Let's hope that's what happens, we don't want to end up helping him in the end.

Xellos: Even if we did Hellmaster would probably defeat him anyways.

(-)

Rangort: Forgive me for asking, but Ragradia, why did you seem so weak when we met again?

Isamu: I can explain that one.

Isamu pulled out a map.

Isamu: During the Koma War the Mazoku tried to get stronger through negative emotions.

Vrabazard: How's that have to do with Ragradia being weaker than normal?

Isamu: I was getting to that! Now if you wouldn't interrupt me again... The Mazoku knew this wouldn't be enough on its own, so they went to the temples that worshiped Ragradia, and then they destroyed them. Remember, Shinzoku gained power from positive emotions so losing worshipers can weaken a Shinzoku. Because of that Ragradia had been weakened during the war and if it weren't for the one Ceiphied fragment saving her she could have very well been killed.

Isamu drew Xs over the spots where Ragradia's shrines used to be.

Rangort: Okay, but then why wasn't Ceiphied weaker?

Isamu: That's because a Shinzoku only gains power from worshipers that worship THEM. Since the Mazoku were targeting Ragradia they didn't expect Ceiphied's involvement until it was too late and Shabranigdo was destroyed. Cities like Seyruun had shrines to Ceiphied that the Mazoku didn't bother with and that's how they messed up the master plan behind the war.

Vrabazard: I think I get it now; the world eventually started worshipping all of the Shinzoku which made it harder for the Mazoku which led to them being unable to recreate the events of the Koma War in the other areas.

Isamu: Though there is one problem.

Ragradia: Problem?

Isamu: The Mazoku managed to find most of Ceiphied's pieces and hid them throughout the world. So if Shabranigdo was able to combine with another one of his pieces then he'd be able to overpower someone with a Ceiphied fragment. The downside to their plan though was most of the fragments had been in the barrier at the time and so only a few have been known to be outside that area, maybe even only one.

Ragradia: So all we need to do is find them and Master Ceiphied's prophecy will come true.

Isamu suddenly sensed something.

Isamu: Something's coming.

Suddenly copies of the group (in no color) appeared around them.

Isamu: This could be bad, there's way too many of them.

? : Blistering winds blowing gently through the air, turbulence creating speed beyond the stars, blow through the sky like lightning so bright: Valwin Hurricane! Slash through Gorun Nova!

Suddenly the group noticed a green haired boy with a sword that had a blade made from light.

Vrabazard: Valwin!

Isamu: It's good he's here, but I don't see how he can help us take these guys out?

Suddenly from the sword a massive wind taking the form of cylinder shaped tornadoes stormed on the copies tearing apart until only a few dozen were left.

Ragradia: Let's finish this Rangort!

Rangort: Right!

Ragradia: Freezing ice of the cold dark storm, cool off the competition before us and freeze their hearts in ice: Ragradia Freeze!

Ragradia's attack froze the remaining copies in place.

Rangort: Smashing grounds of the earth clump together and smash your foes into pancake shaped circles: Rangort Gaia!

Rangort smashed the ground with her hand causing some sections of the ground to fold together smashing everything in between them.

Valwin: And now to finish it. Storming Rage building up in the clouds; sound the roar of thunder and strike down from the Heavens like a spear: Valwin Storm!

From the clouds lightning struck down taking out the last of the copies.

Valwin: Hey guys, sorry we had to meet again like this.

Ragradia: It's fine, oh, Valwin this is Isamu Lineal. He holds a fragment of Master Ceiphied.

Valwin looked at Isamu; he felt something about him that seemed strange.

Valwin: I... don't know why... but something about you seems... familiar.

Isamu closed his eyes.

Isamu: You're right; I think it's time I showed all of you... who I really am.

Suddenly Isamu's appearance changed, his hair gained a higher saturation and became messier, his clothing changed to resemble clothing with dragon symbols/décor on it.

Ragradia: What the, what's going on?

After the main changes stopped, the final clue appeared to the four Shinzoku once 'Isamu' opened his eyes, revealing the eyes of a snake/dragon.

Ragradia: No... Way...

Rangort: It can't be?

Vrabazard: Huh?

Valwin: You're...

'Isamu': Yes, my real name... is Shin'o Flare Dragon Ceiphied, or at the very least, a sixth of him.

Ragradia: TIME OUT! How can you be our creator? You eat like a human, which a Shinzoku doesn't do!

Ceiphied: I guess I should tell the full story behind this.

FLASHBACK

Ceiphied was shown breaking off into six pieces 5000 years ago.

Ceiphied: I had been broken into six pieces by Shabranigdo's Dragon Slayer attack at the same time Shabranigdo had been split into seven pieces by my Ceiphied Shine. However unlike Shabranigdo I managed to do something to one of the pieces, I took away my consciousness from the other pieces and merged them into one of them, and that piece fell on a dying human which caused me to be able to regain my physical body, the one side effect was until my full body was restored I was partly human.

A blazing red light shot into the ground where a dying human was, moments later the body was replaced with Ceiphied's human form.

Ceiphied: It did nothing to my astral body, nor did I gain a physical one, but it mostly made me extremely hungry since I hadn't needed to eat for whom knows how long. However if I had went anywhere while I was Ceiphied I knew it would be a problem, so I took on a more humane look. The one you knew as Isamu Lineal.

Ceiphied transformed into a **more** human form where his eyes were like a human, his hair was less colorful, and his hair was less messy.

Ceiphied: Later I learned of the five Mazoku Lords that Shabranigdo created. That's when I created all four of you, I gave you all the knowledge you needed, the only thing I didn't show you was my human form. After 4000 years past, I learned of Fibrizo's plan to eliminate Ragradia, so I took a cloak and hid my identity and got into the northern continent before the barrier was set up and destroyed the Shabranigdo fragment when the right moment was presented.

Ceiphied rushed into the area as the Barrier started forming and managed to zoom through before it was enclosed.

As Shabranigdo was about to finish Ragradia, Ceiphied transformed into his Dragon form and knocked the Ma'o backwards.

Ceiphied charged up a Ceiphied Shine and it shot through Shabranigdo turning him into stone before breaking apart, he then unleashed a might light on Gaav putting him in his human body.

Ceiphied: So until I could regain more power to face against Hellmaster I wandered the area until I ended up to this point.

END FLASHBACK

Ragradia: Okay? If you're really Ceiphied, then you should be able to tell us the story of the prophecy.

Ceiphied: The prophecy is how I hope to recombine, and the four paths of life are really I, Night Dragon Volphied, Sky Dragon Aluphied, and Day Dragon Zynphied; the Shin'o of the four staffs. The four hearts of darkness are the Ma'o, Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo, Dark Star Dugranigdo, Chaotic Blue Vilitigdo, and Death Fog Harvigdo. If my prophecy doesn't come first, the Ma'o shall destroy this world.

Ragradia: Okay I believe you!

Rangort: I second that!

Valwin: Likewise!

Vrabazard: Ditto!

Ceiphied: Well, it's time to start the defeat of the Mazoku race.

(-|-)

Alufeed: And there's chapter one, sorry if it seemed un-actiony. It was the best I could think of right now.


End file.
